Alan Ritchson
Alan Ritchson (28 november 1984) is een Amerikaanse acteur die de rol van Freddie Hart speelde in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière Alan heeft een ruimte voor zichzelf gecreëerd op zowel de grote als kleine schermen sinds hij de tocht maakte van een klein stadje in Florida naar Los Angeles. Alan werd geboren in Grand Forks, North Dakota bij Vickie Harrell, een leraar op de middelbare school en David Ritchson, een Chief Sergeant van de Amerikaanse luchtmacht. Hij is van Tsjechische, Engelse en Duitse afkomst. Veelal verhuisd als de middelste zoon van een militair gezin, Alan leerde zich aanpassen en entertainen om vriendschappen op te bouwen in nieuwe en onbekende omgevingen. Dit is zeker een belangrijk ingrediënt geweest in zijn succes tot nu toe in de branche. Alan's vroegste punten zijn het uitbeelden van Aquaman in de langlopende serie Smallville. Dit was de eerste weergave van de superheld in een officieel goedgekeurde live-action productie. Ritchson heeft ook grimmiger leidende manrollen aangenomen in de onafhankelijke filmmakrt met de moderne westerse Rex en het dramatische liefdesverhaal van Steam naast Ally Sheedy. Hij maakte daarentegen ook een nogal komische indruk met zijn haat-op-hem-karakter van Thad Castle in de voetbalkomedie Blue Mountain State. Hij deed meer komische vaardigheden om met Rebel Wilson te werken in haar CBS-pilot Super Fun Night. Naast zijn acteursrepertoire schrijft en produceert Alan en is hij ook een singer/songwriter. Meest recent is Alan te zien als de winnaar van District 1, Gloss in Catcing Fire; de tweede film van de enorm succesvolle Hung Games-franchise. Hij schilderde ook de cool-maar-crude Raphael in de Michael Bay geproduceerde reboot van TMNT Trivia * Hij is een singer/songwriter * Hij eindigt het schrijven van bijna al zijn liedjes tijdens het rijden * Raakte geen alcohol aan tot zijn 21ste verjaardag, toen hij een glas wijn van zijn ouders kreeg, * Hij is van Tjechische afkomst (van zijn grootmoeder van moeders kant), Engels en Duitse afkomst. * Verscheen op de RoosterTeeth 2014 Extra Life 24-uurs livestream voor het goede doel. Filmografie TV Show * 2009: Head Case * 2010: CSI: Miami - Paul Arnett * 2005 - 2010: Smallville - Arthur Curry/Aquaman * 2011: 90210 '''- Tripp Willinson * 2010 - 2011: '''Blue Mountain State - Thad Castle * 2012: Fred: The Show - Expired Cow * 2013: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']]' '- Freddie Hart * 2013: Don't Talk in the Kitchen Presents - Actor * 2013: Super Fun Night - Jason * 2014: The Rebels - Tyler Stokley * 2014: Holloway Heights - James * 2014: New Girl - Matt * 2015: Workaholics '''- Torpey * 2016: '''Black Mirror - Paul * 2017: Blood Drive - Arthur Bailey * 2018: Alexa & Katie - Robbie * 2019: Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Young Scully * 2018 - 2019: Titans - Hank Hall/Hawk TV Film * 2006: Though None Go with Me - Army Officer * 2009: Midnight Bayou - Lucian Manet * 2014: Alpa Chow - Kent Ross Film * 2006: The Butcher - Mark * 2007: Steam - Roy * 2008: Rex - Chase * 2009: Fired Up! - Bruce * 2011: Prattle: Your Words Are Empyy and So Is Your Heart (now in black and white!) * 2013: The Hunger Games: Catching Fire - Gloss * 2014: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''- Raphael * 2015: '''The Wedding Ringer - Kip/Carew * 2015: Lazer Team - Adam * 2016: Bleu Mountain State: The Rise of Thailand - Thad Castle * 2016: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows '''- Raphael * 2017: '''Tree House Time Machine - Jason * 2018: Office Uprising - Bob